


It's a Yum Yummy World Made For Sweethearts

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas fic, M/M, Soft Boys, holiday crack, i don't know how to not make all my fics soft, jingyeom - Freeform, pouty Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Jinyoung sometimes forgets that even though Yugyeom is taller than him, he's still three years younger and that maybe his teasing of his younger boyfriend goes a little too far.*Jingyeom make Christmas cookies and it's an all out disaster in their kitchen*
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	It's a Yum Yummy World Made For Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is here and today we get to enjoy some Jingyeom fluff!! Thanks everyone for the great feedback so far! See ya tomorrow!!
> 
> Come hang out with us in AhgasePop over on Facebook!

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of dishes clattering onto the kitchen floor. If it weren’t for the empty side of his shared bed with Yugyeom he would maybe be worried. But he knew that the excitement of having a rare day off together was responsible for Yugyeom being up so early on a Sunday morning. So instead of snuggling back into the blankets, Jinyoung pulled a shirt on and made his way to where all the noise was coming from. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he walked into the kitchen, but Yugyeom on the floor covered in flour wasn’t one of them.

“What on earth happened in here?” Jinyoung asked through his laughter.

Yugyeom jumped, clearly not expecting Jinyoung to be there. His cheeks red in what the elder could only guess was embarrassment. Jinyoung stretched out his hand to help his boyfriend stand back up before getting out the broom to clean up the flour disaster, smile still in full force.

“I was trying to get everything out that we needed to make our cookies today hyung, but I uhh, I knocked the spatula off the counter while reaching for the flour and then tripped on it, and well, you heard and see the rest.”

Yugyeom was pouting and Jinyoung found it absolutely adorable. He finished cleaning up the mess and helped get the rest of the ingredients and decor they needed before looking up at Yugyeom. The younger was already mixing together the dry ingredients and huffing every few moments. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh again before nudging Yugyeom in the side.

“Come here you big baby,” he chided as he snaked his arms around Yugyeom’s waist.

Yugyeom relented and let Jinyoung pull him into a hug and leaned down to give him a quick peck.

“I’m sorry I’m so clumsy, Jinyoungie hyung.”

Jinyoung couldn’t stop his eye whiskers from appearing if he tried. He assured the younger that it wasn’t anything to be upset about and to turn on their Christmas playlist while they got the cookie dough made and cut out. 

They chose two designs each. Jinyoung opting for a Christmas tree and a snowflake and Yugyeom a snowman and gingerbread man. Once their cookies were all cut out and placed in the oven, they got to work sorting out the icing and sprinkles to decorate with.

“Thank you for making cookies with me hyung.”

“Thank you for asking me to Gyeomie.”

Yugyeom pulled Jinyoung into a back hug as they waited for their cookies to finish. Jinyoung would never admit it but he always loved little moments like this with Yugyeom. They usually spent most of their time teasing each other. It was how they built their friendship that had eventually turned into what they had now. They were so caught up in their own little world that they almost missed hearing the timer go off.

Jinyoung was annoyed at the sound interrupting their music at first before he realized it was the timer. He quickly turned the oven off and placed the cookies on a rack to cool and had to slap Yugyeom’s hands away when he tried to sneak one behind Jinyoung’s back.

“Yah! No snacking! We have to decorate them first!”

Yugyeom just rolled his eyes before clapping his hands together in excitement.

“Hyung! We should make it a contest of who decorates the best cookies! We can send it in the group chat and let the others decide!”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to roll his eyes. He had no idea why everything anyone in their friend group did had to be some kind of competition, but he blamed BamBam for it. Yugyeom’s best friend was always up to something insane and the two of them together often drove the rest of their group nuts. But the moment Yugyeom batted his eyelashes at him, he knew there was no way he could say no to him.

Jinyoung laughed as Yugyeom squealed in delight and the two quickly sorted out what decorations they would need, thankful that there were multiples of the basic colors they would both need. Jinyoung placed his cookies on a plate and grabbed his icing and sprinkles and went to one end of the counter while Yugyeom stayed where he was. They decided on decorating one of each design to send to their group chat after Jinyoung convinced Yugyeom that decorating all of them wasn’t necessary. 

Jinyoung took his time decorating his cookies. It’s not like he was super competitive and hated losing or anything. Okay so he absolutely was competitive and hated losing, but there was no way he was letting Yugyeom decorate a better cookie than him. Their friends would never let him live it down. He would occasionally sneak a peek over at Yugyeom to see how he was doing, only to be met with a poker face each time. 

Twenty minutes later, Jinyoung had finished both of his cookies but Yugyeom was still working away. The younger was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t even notice Jinyoung sneaking up behind him until he was pulled into a back hug.

“Hyung! No! I’m not finished yet!” Yugyeom whined as Jinyoung stepped around him to look at his cookies.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the blob of icing that was in the middle of Yugyeom’s snowman. The gingerbread man didn’t look much better with what Jinyoung assumed was supposed to be a scarf?

“Gyeom-ah.. what happened to these? Why do they look so, umm, so,” Jinyoung could barely get any words out between his laughing.

“Shut up hyung!” Yugyeom whined, clearly embarrassed.

Before Jinyoung could scold him for his tone, Yugyeom cut him off.

“I know they look awful, okay? I don’t need you to rub it in my face that you’re better than me at literally everything hyung. I get it. I’m embarrassing. I’m sure you can’t wait to send this to the others and have a good laugh.”

Yugyeom wiped his hands off on his apron before taking it off and throwing it on the counter and walking off.

Jinyoung made quick work of removing his apron and following after him, catching up to him just as the younger was about to flop down onto their couch. He quickly reached for Yugyeom’s wrist and turned him around to face him.

“Gyeom-ah? I didn’t mean to upset you. Hyung is sorry.”

Jinyoung felt ashamed of himself when Yugyeom wouldn’t even look up to meet his eyes but also wanted to coo at how tiny the tall boy appeared. He often forgot that despite Yugyeom being taller than him, that he was still three years younger and more sensitive than he liked to let on.

“Hey,” Jinyoung said softly as he lifted Yugyeom’s head up to look at him, “I’m sorry Gyeom-ah. I don’t want you to ever feel that way and I absolutely don’t ever want to be the reason why. You aren’t embarrassing. And there are so many things that you’re better than me at.”

“Like what?” Yugyeom mumbled.

“Well for starters, not being a jerk like I am.”

That earned a small laugh from Yugyeom causing Jinyoung to smile. He sighed before grabbing Yugyeom’s hand and walking back towards their kitchen.

“I sometimes forget that you’re younger than I am, Gyeomie. And that I sometimes take our teasing too far. I don’t ever want to make you feel like you aren’t good enough. You are more than enough.”

Yugyeom blushed as he linked their fingers together and looking over at the mess on the counter.

“But my cookies look awful hyung,” he laughed.

Jinyoung let out a hearty laugh at that before pulling Yugyeom down for a kiss. They pulled apart and he couldn’t help but laugh again at how red Yugyeom’s cheeks were. It was quickly becoming his favorite thing about kissing the taller boy.

“Yeah, they really are.”

They both laughed and Yugyeom pouted playfully before throwing some sprinkles at Jinyoung. Jinyoung yelped and ran back to his end of the counter and brought his cookies over. He didn’t even let Yugyeom get a look at them before he shoved one into his mouth while he ate the other. 

“Hyung! You didn’t let me see yours!”

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s make new ones. Together?”

The way that Yugyeom’s smile lit up the room was another favorite of Jinyoung’s. They decided to take their time decorating the rest of the cookies. Not because they were trying to beat the other, but because it was rare for them to have time like this together and they didn’t intend on wasting it on some silly competition. And if Yugyeom asked to bake another two dozen cookies and spend the entire day decorating and eating cookies together, then really, who was Jinyoung to deny him?


End file.
